The Most Pointless And Violent H.P Fanfiction Ever
by MorgothBauglir
Summary: Harry gets sucked through a portal into a strange world by the Necromancer Vladimir Worskov. He then learns some HUGE revelations about Dumbledore and Voldemort. Youll miss out on the conspiracy theory of the century if you dont read this story! REVIEW UN


Harry Potter and the 20th level Mage

  
  


One day Harry was wandering around Hogwarts surrounded by his crowd of aquantainces when a glowing portal of swirling red and gold appeared under his feet and he was sucked into it. His friends became distressed and looked in vain for him. Hermione started telling Ron it was all his fault and he became rather rash and called her various descriptive names causing her to quake in anger. Seeing as half measures seemed inadequate and he had started to grow the human bone mass known as a backbone, he hollered that he didnt need to follow her around any more as he was now going with Cho-Chang, who didnt verbally abuse him all day. The ensuing battle prevented anyone from informing anyone of what had happened to Harry.

Harry felt a swirling fire all around him, and was sure he would be consumed by it. Quite unexpectedly, he appeared in a dark stone room with only a large candle providing light to its area. Harry immediately pulled out his Wand and looked at the shadow that seemed to be stiring on the other side of the room. The shadow stood to its full height and was in the form of a man. He cast back his cloak a bit and lowered his hood. He was a man in late middle age with many scars on his face. He had a huge beard and long wavy hair. His eyes pierced Harry to the core as he looked at the boy. A sigh escaped him and he sat down in a chair Harry hadn't noticed before. The man spoke.

  
  


"So this child is the reason I spent 3 weeks readying a Portal of Vim. This level 0 Mage with an immunity to Power word kill."

  
  


Harry grew rash and shouted at the man.

  
  


"Who are you? Where am I? Send me back!"

  
  


The man frowned slightly and gave Harry a casual sidelong glance.

  
  


"The Silver council wont make me waste time like that again, I certainly wont waste it at the behest of some overvalued twerp like you. Run along if you know whats good for you"

  
  


Harry jumped about and protested a bit, promising that Dumbledore would deal with him if he didnt send him back. The man stood and chuckled a bit.

  
  


"You mean that overzealous loser who followed his weakling mother into your world. Only worthy thing to come out that family in a millenia is the bastard kid she had with some commoner. Went by the name of Tom Marvlo something or other. He styled himself a necromancer when he turned up here, but we sent the ambitious punk back to the other side to prove himself."

  
  


Harry paled in shock.

  
  


"Dumbledore is Voldemorts brother?"

The Mage laughed a bit.

  
  


"Yeah thats what he called himself, Lord Voldremotre or something,hahahahah, what a riot that guy was."

  
  


Harry became impatient and threatened the mage with retribution from Dumbledore if he was not sent back. Now the Mage looked a little perturbed.

  
  


"Let him try, the idiot. When he left, he was only a Level 5 with a few specialist spells. No lightning, no fireballs, no arc of flame. With the miserable opponents on your side, he couldnt be any higher then a level 7 by now. I don't appreciate being threatened by loud little people like you who don't know who they're talking two. I, Necromancer 1st class Vladimir Worskov could kill your mighty Dumbledore in 45 seconds flat. Even his wacko kid brother wouldn't be more then 2 minutes to beat. In fact, you've just signed your own death warrant."

  
  


Vladimir cast aside his cloak and he started moving his hands too rapidly to see. Then a shout went up from him.

  
  


"Bigbys giant hand!"

  
  


The only warning Harry got was the shadow of a giant hand over him before it came down and crushed his existence, conciousness and everything into a very crushed and bloody pile on the stone floor. Vladimir put back on his cloak and frowned.

  
  


"Feh, 3 weeks sitting over a cauldron for a little twerp thats such a pain I have to kill him. Im getting the ambassador assignment to Nymph island for sure after biting the bullet on such a useless task."

  
  


Not even bothering with the mess on his floor, Vladimir vanished in a puff of smoke, gone to god knows where. Ron lived happily ever after with Cho-Chang, and Dumbledore spilled his memorys on the floor, thus forgetting Harry had ever existed. Rita skeeters brilliant expose, "Harry Potter killed by super wizard from an alternate dimension" was panned by the critics and started her dive into unprofitability and unpopularity.

  
  



End file.
